


Good enough

by TaylorSabrine



Series: Good, bad and everything between. [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, Hurt Peter, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Virgin Peter Parker, but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorSabrine/pseuds/TaylorSabrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please, teach me.”<br/>“You’re seventeen. And I’m thirty five. That’s not a good idea.”<br/>“But that’s not ‘no’ either.”<br/>“Smartass.”<br/>“Please.”<br/>“Peter…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good enough

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to rate this, so I choose "not rated". Just in case.  
> The character belongs to MARVEL.  
> Not beta-read.  
> Oh. And english isn't my national language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes!  
> I hope you'll like it!  
> ENJOY

“Please, teach me.”  
“You’re seventeen. And I’m thirty five. That’s not a good idea.”  
“But that’s not ‘no’ either.”  
“Smartass.”  
“Please.”  
“Peter…”  
***  
The boy under him was shivering slightly. Tony could tell he’s nervous. He gently ran his hand through boy’s hair. It made them even messier than always. The boy was just adorable. And now, he was about to take his innocence. He was definitely going to hell. Straight way.  
“Please, Tony!” Not to mention, that he let the boy call him by his first name. Fuck. Tony kissed the boy and moved his hand to Peter’s butt. He squeezed it lightly and slid his fingers between the cheeks. The younger one tensed a bit but it didn’t take Tony long to calm him down. The boy trusted him and he would never, ever do anything to ruin this. He won’t ruin the kid’s first time.  
***  
He have just entered the room witch a trace with breakfast in his hands (and what if it was delivered, he meant well), when he heard a pained gasp. The boy on his bed moved a bit and grimaced with pain. “Shit!”  
“Shhh, don’t move Petey. I’m sorry, I should’ve been gentler.”  
“It’s nothing. I’m just a little sore…”  
“And you shouldn’t be. If I was more careful…”  
“I’m good, Tony. Really. You made my first time amazing. Thank you.” Tony nodded silently. He should have been gentler.  
***  
“Tony, please. Answer me. I’m sorry if I did something wrong. I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t leave me. I’ll do better. I promise.”  
“Please.”  
“Mister Stark, I wanted to resign from my internship. It’d be better if I find another company to complete it. Thank you. Goodbye.”  
***  
“Tony?”  
“What in hell d’ya want?” Tony reached out to the bottle. He didn’t drink since Afghanistan. He almost forget how it is to get drunk.  
“The boy’s heartbroken.”  
“Why are you tellin’ me this, Rhodey? I did the right thing! He deserve to be happy!”  
“But he wants it with you.”  
“I’m no good for him.”  
“You’re. You’re the best, Tones. You just need to believe it.” James took the bottle from his friend’s hands and put it on the nearest table. “Come on, man. You need to put yourself together. And once you’ll be perfectly able to understand what I’m telling you, we talk some more.”  
“I’m no good for him. Especially for him.”  
***  
“Tones?”  
“Rhodey. I’m in my workshop. Working. And what’s the rule number one? The rule number one is ‘no one bothers me while I’m working in my shop’!”  
“There’s something you’d probably want to see!”  
“And what it would be?” Rhodey wordlessly pointed at his tablet.  
‘The New York City’s brave hero, Spider-Man is currently fighting with his two worst enemies who obviously collaborated! From what we can see, the young hero has a really hard time keeping the two villains from the downtown. The local police tried their best, but there’s no visible way to help the young hero. Please, stay with us for more news.’  
“Rhodes, I need to go. Call Banner, I want him to be ready to help him!”  
***  
“You stupid, stupid boy. You could’ve die! And you can’t die, understand? I love you too much to let you leave go again. So you’re gonna stay alive so I can tell you that and make you the happiest person in the world. Just keep breathin’.”  
***  
“He’s got three broken ribs and a head conclusion, but if you take care of him properly, his healing-factor will fix it out and it should be fine.”  
“Thanks, Bruce. I owe you.”  
“Just don’t kick me outta here.”  
“Sure thing, Bruce. Sure thing.”  
***  
“Tony?”  
“You wake up!”  
“How long was I unconscious?”  
“Ten hours. Bruce said it’ll be good for you, that you’ll heal faster.”  
“Where am I?”  
“The Tower.”  
“Why am I here?”  
“You’re home. And you’re stayin’.”  
“Good. I like it.”  
“Great.”  
“Yeah. I love you, Tony.”  
“I love you too, Petey.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure, but maybe I'll write more of this. Like, longer version of the parts of this fic.  
> If you want to read something particulary, let me kno in the comments!


End file.
